total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
B
B was a contestant on S2 of the Roleplay, he will be roleplayed by Coolboy87. He was be part of the Entertaining Wannabe's, before merging, he was voted out, and he ranked 10th. Personality B is very smart, but very quiet for an unknown reason he often has trouble conveying his feelings. B tries to help others and warn others possibly about danger or an antagonist. He invents many new things, hoping that the contestants will like it, no matter if you aren't on B's team, he'll let you see what he's inventing. B is also very secluded and is usually alone, he remains alone unless someone talks to him. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, B is seen with Scarlett, happy with the compliment she had given him. He shakes his head at Noah's mention of alliances. B is one of the first to shield his ears when Rodney is singing, as a result he is complimented by Noah and Scarlett. He is also seen telling Noah that Scarlett cannot go because they won, he gets a sarcastic remark as a reply. In The Teams' Song, B is first seen nodding behind Noah when he asks if him and Scarlett buried the hatchet. When he walks out, he sees Trent running away, and furrows his brow in confusion. He is skeptical that Scarlett has no vendetta against Noah. During the challenge, B is seen tapping Scarlett and then pointing to Noah, with Scarlett understanding what he meant. When it is announced they won, he is seen with Scarlett high-fiving. In The Tug Of More, B informs Dawn with a sign she did help the other team win, he also scolds Bridgette (using a sign). In The Pi Contest, B is seen agreeing with Beardo, when saying he is unsure who to vote for, while Noah thinks B is also voting Bridgette. He does not comment anymore during the episode. The Puzzling Place, He holds up a sign and then finds a note, which reads to run ahead, he does so. In Behind The Drama, he is often seen not entirely fazed by the clips, yawning, though occasionally he shields his eyes, Scarlett is seen holding onto him, which he has no problem with. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, At the beginning of the episode, B looks for someone to do his inventions, eventually he and Trent seen together, testing one, it fails disheartening B but Trent tries to cheer him up. Later, he watches Scarlett as she tries to retrieve Anne Maria's make up kit. During the challenge, B awaits for Dawn to finish swimming, when they do, he cycles, but he does not do so fast enough, loosing the challenge. Later, when Harold says he has a plan to keep Dawn, B and Scarlett go to Harold. He speaks at elimination to Scarlett, saddened at her departure. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, He is seen constantly annoyed at his team-mates for voting off Scarlett, and he is further annoyed when elect him as team captain, despite him not wanting to be one at all, and Trent sticks up for him, due to that. He speaks often in the confessional, talking about them, his fear is revealed as swimming, however he eventually gets in, as he learnt a small amount previously, he talks with Beardo during the challenge and B asks how he adjusted to talking, and he becomes friends with Beardo. During the photo-shoot, he poses, when Harold falls on Bridgette he poses again, but the sand quickly gets in his eyes. At elimination, Chris says B is safe, B glares at him for calling him a team captain. Eventually, he yells stating he has an announcement, with his team mates pleading him not to to quit. He then speaks and tells Harold to let it, Chris reveals he wouldn't have allowed him to quit even if he had said he wanted to as it was not allowed. B shoves Harold in the limo, apologizing. In Experiments of Science, After B greets his team mates, B is seen in the confessional, talking about why he wants Dawn gone and why they aren't as they used to be, he is shown to be shocked that he can talk easily when he mentions the books that Beardo gave him to help him talk. He tells his team the merge is soon. B is shown to be happy when the challenge is Science, despite the fact he reveals Science is not his strength. He leads his team, and accidentally squashes Beardo's mento's only leaving two left, which are used for the experiment. He is chosen by Beardo to do the final experiment, which he is unsure of how to do it. However Bridgette slowly passes him the goggles, causing the other team to win. He is then seen in the confessional, debating on who he should vote. He remains silent at the ceremony, and for the rest of the episode. In And...Action, He tells his team that they are kind of weak, with three members and remembers Dawn's elimination, shocked about her being evil. B hears Dawn, and Beardo doesn't, so B disregards it quickly. B at first is originally going to play the dead person, but upon realizing that he and Bridgette would have to kiss, he lets Beardo be the dead person. When Beardo doesn't lie down, B shoves him onto the ground to speed it up. B tries to persuade Bridgette to give Beardo mouth to mouth. He shows distain at Trent's improv when the Wannabe's preform, when Beardo tries to tell him something B shushes him trying to hear the Underdogs' performance. During the challenge, B does the same as he did in practice changing his words slightly, luckily Bridgette is a lot quicker to do the performance, making it flow better than practice. When Chris announces it is a reward, B cheers happily. In Virtually Murder, B is awakened by Beardo screaming, who informs B of his nightmare. He pretends to not believe Beardo when he says he isn't hearing things. Beardo screams out in fear that B is dead during the challenge, when Bridgette is, the lights turn off again and B is pronounced dead in virtual reality. B, though not seen doing much, is Beardo's suspect of being the killer. Eventually B is revealed to be the virtual killer for the challenge, Beardo gets all the clues and shows it to Chris, making the brains win the challenge. At the Wannabe's ceremony, despite not being on the team, both B and Beardo are present. B and Beardo both are shocked when Trent is announced eliminated, and both are confused as to why Anne Maria has not left. In Slumber Party Fun!, B is seen playing piano in the tree house, before being seen in the confessional, saddened over Trent and Scarlett's elimination. He reveals he has one final invention which will decide if he continues to invent, depending on if it works or fails. He then greets Bridgette and asks her why she is looking glum, he agrees with Beardo when it feels weird and both agree to ignore Dawn cackling as Beardo realizes he is not crazy. B cheers when the merge is announced, but stops when he sees Bridgette leaving the tree house, he attempts to say something, but muddles his words. B is cheered up when it is announced that there is no challenge, when Bridgette wonders if it is a challenge, B tells her to just have fun. He participates in the challenge by partying often and playing with the others, dancing, pillow fighting, (which he remarks as weird), and eventually wins the challenge due to this, he chooses Beardo to go to the party with him, his other choice, Bridgette has some business with "another". In Love is in Despair, B is questioned by LeShawna and Bridgette about how the party was, he sees Anne Maria upset and goes to see how she is, when she says she is sad, he asks why, before she replies, Chris yells on the intercom that the final 10 must report to the mess hall. He is chosen to go on a date with Beth, they do not get on well, B tries to go outside by Bridgette locks the mess hall door so she can be alone with Brick, admiring the night. Beth eventually sneaks into the kitchen and walks out only due to Chef's presence, ending the challenge. B is announced eliminated, many bid him goodbye and are shocked, B merely gets in the limo, without even saying his goodbye's and the limo quickly drives off. In Tributes of the Past, he (and his respective elimination) is mentioned in the recap. Beardo and Bridgette are also in shock about his elimination and saddened, Beardo finds a letter, from B. B also is seen as a cardboard cut out, which Beth makes out with, trying to win the challenge. In Mid-Knights, B is seen in a knight costume, running and falling until Bridgette catches him. B then tells Bridgette to wait, before saying she should talk to Beardo about a letter before she runs off. B again manages to trip over a rock, as Bridgette catches him again moments after. B then stomps on Bridgette's foot, but does tell her to get Trent who is just laying there and groaning on the ground, B is then let free, he then tackles Beardo, letting Anne Maria escape, shocking Beardo. He then realizes that it must've hurt more than intended because of him being in a knight costume. B asks Beardo if he has read the letter, and states that they need to have a talk, when Anne Maria punches Beardo, B yells at her, telling her to be careful. B tells Beardo that he can just get him, as opposed to Anne Maria. B jumps on Bridgette, trying to get in the hole, he quickly apologizes in case of worsening her injury that she had sustained. When Anne Maria is allowed to be in the limo with Beardo, B tells Beardo that he thought that they were friends, and is further confused why Anne Maria rides with him, they have a minor argument, but soon clear it up. B and Beardo do tell Ella to stop rubbing it in, before it's clear. When it is, B waves and says that he'll Beardo at PDL, at the end of the episode, he does so to the viewers when being shot out of the canon. B's After Elimination Interview B is seen with Chris, who asks questions to him, after his elimination. B reveals after his elimination he met up with Scarlett as she asked him to, they met at a restaurant near her house, (it is later mentioned she paid for him), he reveals she hates everyone who voted for him, and he states that she is here, with her being seated next to him. When Chris asks B who should go next he reveals he wants Ella gone, which Chris agrees with, calling her annoying, B explains that Ella is a threat, she's Beth's slave, he explains that she has many on her side, and despite the fact they never had any conflict, B feels that Ella primarily caused his elimination. B is seen angry with Scarlett, who taunts B by stating that before she came along, he couldn't speak, when asked if he and Scarlett are in a relationship, he is speechless. Scarlett then kisses him on the cheek, trying to taunt the fans. However she reveals she felt something, shocking B. B tells Beardo that he left a letter for him in case he was eliminated and he tells Beardo that the letter tells him to play match-maker to get Bridgette and Brick together. He tells Bridgette that if she is seeing this, not together with Brick, she could just kiss him. Scarlett tells B that they should get coffee and he is paying, B agrees remembering that Scarlett paid for him last time, when she tries to deny this B is about to presumably call her a liar before he is cut off and it ends the interview. Appearances The following episodes are the best B has appeared in, excluding the first five canon (for this roleplay) Total Drama seasons. Trivia * Triathlon of Redemption Island marks the first time he speaks. * B is the only shown to play an instrument, when not known to play one in the canon, in his case, he plays piano. Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Team Brainiac